A Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man
by LightningSkies1
Summary: When Daisy Johnson went on the run, she didn't expect to run into the friendly neighborhood Spider Man. When Peter Parker was doing his usual checks over the city, he didn't expect to find Quake. The two found each other and became friends anyway. Post 3x22 of AoS and Civil War.
**_I don't own Marvel. Blame 3x22 for my writing mind being on overload._**

* * *

When Peter Parker was doing his usual checks over the city, he didn't expect her. In that moment, she was just another civilian who needed saving. So he did what he did best; slung spider webs and got her out in the nick of time.

"I could've handled that myself," the woman grumbles, refusing to look him in the eye.

Peter threw his hands in the air. "I don't want to sound like a jerk, but that car was seconds away from hitting you head on. How would you have dodged that?"

"Like this." The woman extended a hand toward him and Peter felt himself being flung towards the nearest building.

"So, you're the Quake I keep hearing about." Of course those weren't actual earthquakes, Peter cursed at himself. There were too many over a short period of time all over the country, why wouldn't it have been someone with powers? He really should pay more attention to the news these days.

"And you're-"

"Just the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Huh, Tony was right. Saying your own superhero name out loud just gave you a feeling of power.

"Peter Parker." The great feeling he had just moments before vanished, replaced by fear.

"How do you-"

"Honestly, it isn't too hard to figure out, if you've got the right talents and dig in the right place. And by your reaction, I'm pretty sure I was right." That wasn't relieving at all.

"Well, if you know my name, it seems only fair that I know yours."

"Not going to happen." Of course it wouldn't. Quake's evaded tons of government agents and easily robbed banks to give money to the poor. She wasn't an idiot.

"It's good to know that there are other heroes willing to do whatever it takes to make the world a better place."

Quake shook her head. "I'm a lot of things Parker, but one thing I'll never be is a hero."

With that note, she knelt to the ground in a battle stance. "Wait, what are you-" His question was answered when she jumped onto the roof of a building at least twenty stories tall. _"Awesome."_

* * *

The next time he run into her, he was chasing down an identity thief. The guy caught him off guard for a moment, which was all he needed to escape. Getting a wall crawler's eye view, he found the criminal knocked out against a small diner barely two blocks away. _What in the world?_

"You took too long," a very familiar voice spoke up when Peter arrived at the scene. "I was beginning to think you lost your touch."

"Quake." He nodded.

"Spider-Man. Long time, no see."

"I'll say." Quickly notifying the authorities on the perp's location, Peter turned back to his fellow vigilante. "Coffee? Just as friends, of course."

Quake looked down at the criminal and back to him. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

It was a strange friendship. Quake would help him catch criminals whenever she was in town. She'd give him advice on ways to learn the full extent of his powers, gave him a share of lessons of morality, and taught him various types of self defense.

For each success, Peter learned a little more of Quake's backstory (she already knew most of his with the worldwide web).They'd text each other a lot ever since he convinced her to give him her number, meet up in coffeeshops without their masks on (Quake being a goth was kinda strange, but cool) and met for nightly sweeps suited up.

While she wouldn't reveal anything related to her identity, she shared pieces of her life before getting powers. "I lived in a van for two years," she confessed after a particularly tiring day. "These days though, I just stick with the smallest alleyways and beat up any jerks who try to take my stuff."

"Sounds rough," he commented.

"Life's rough." Quake took a sip of her black coffee. Honestly, who in their right mind would like their coffee without any milk or sugar? "You're a good kid, kid. Bright, smart, but most of all, you can inspire people in a way someone like me never could. I don't want you to ever lose that light."

"You're never going to stop calling me kid, are you?" While the term annoyed him at first, he grew on it. Quake, as he learned, rarely called anyone outside of their given names, and when they got their own little nickname, it was something to be cherished.

"Technically, you are a kid. You're under eighteen."

"Why do you keep living like this?" Peter finally questioned. "Running. Doesn't it ever get tiring?"

"All the time," Quake admitted. "But whenever I get annoyed and start questioning what I'm doing, I remind myself of the reason I run."

"And why do you run?"

"Because it's easier to never get attached than to have something and then lose it. If you knew the kind of person I am, the things I've done, you'd probably toss me to Stark or the police in a heartbeat."

Peter hated when she did this. Told him that she wasn't a good person without explaining why, said that he would toss their friendship away if he found more about her. It just hurt. Did she really think that little of him?

"But I haven't," he reminded her. "Tony is a good friend and he sorta gets what I'm going through, but at the same time, he doesn't. _You're_ the one who knows me best. I'm not just going to abandon you if you tell me about yourself."

"God, what is wrong with me?" Quake questioned, banging her head against the table. "I shouldn't be contaminating your goodness with my shittiness." It was official, Peter had enough.

He grabbed her arm tightly before she had the chance to leave. "I don't give two craps about what happened. I don't care if you killed a hundred people. I just want you to talk, cause holding all that pain inside is killing you."

Quake stared at him in wonder. "You just cursed."

Peter blushed. "I may avoid using language, but I am a teenager. I curse."

"You're something else, Parker." Quake gestured to the waitress two tables away. "Can we get these coffees to go?"

* * *

"Daisy," Quake said as soon as they were a fair distance away from the shop, drinks in hand.

"What?"

"My name. It's Daisy." Daisy. That name wasn't even on his top two hundred possible names for Quake. "C'mon, there's a park bench." Peter sat down, watching Quake, _Daisy_ , closely. She was looking at the group of children on the playground not too far away with a look of pain and wistfulness.

"I'm going to admit, I never would have thought Daisy."

She gave him a bitter smile. "I got that a lot once I went with the name change." As if sensing his confusion, Daisy waved away the subject. "That bit is a long story."

"Peter, what's your stance on aliens?"

A bit thrown by the question, Peter thought carefully when he answered. "I believe all of them are dangerous to a degree, just like humans. It just depends on whether they use their powers and/or abilities for good or for evil."

"I'm an alien," Daisy stated bluntly.

"You're _what?_ That's awesome! What species are you? How did you get your powers? When and why did you come to Earth?"

Daisy looked at him in amusement. "An alien, inhuman, terrigenesis, and I've been on Earth since I was born."

Peter tilted his head in confusion. "If you've been on Earth this whole time, how are you an alien? And what's terrigenesis?"

"A long time ago, a race of aliens called the Kree came to Earth, along with many other planets, and did experiments on people. These experiments, despite what Asgardians and the other species believe, were a success on Earth and had to be shut down. The people created by these experiments were called inhumans, and their DNA got passed down from generation to generation. Terrigenesis is what happens when an inhuman is exposed to a chemical compound called terrigen. They experience what's called a biomorphic event, which is-"

"I know what it is, continue," he said eagerly. It wasn't every day you got a crash course into the history of another species.

"Anyway, they find themselves covered in a cocoon of rock, not different from how a caterpillar becomes a butterfly. When they break free of the cocoon, their DNA is changed and they have some sort of powers. I have the ability to manipulate vibrations, a friend of mine has superspeed, another can melt certain metals when he's close enough to them, and another has-" Daisy swallowed what sounded like a sob. " _Had_ the ability to manipulate electricity."

Normally, Peter would have bugged her further, ask more about the people, but he wasn't a heartless guy. He knew exactly where his friend's pain lied. "Had?" Daisy crushed the now empty coffee cup with shaking fists. "What happened?"

"He decided to be a self-sacrificing idiot and took my place in death." Peter didn't offer her a response. He didn't have one.

* * *

The visits became less often. Daisy would call in and say she had to cancel on their synced movie night or that she wasn't in town for coffee, but he knew she was avoiding him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Peter finally questioned on their next get together at the local coffee shop. "Is this about what you told me? Because if it is, I don't care what happened to you back then. I know the you here and now, and she seems like a pretty good person to me."

"I'm sorry about cancelling. I've been chasing down the remnants of HYDRA." Great, now he felt like a jerk. "Everyone might think they're dead and gone, but I know that nothing is ever truly non existent. There aren't many of them out there, but I'm finding and taking down as many as I can."

"Need any help with that?" Perhaps he was getting a bit over his head, but he didn't want her to have to fight her battles alone.

Daisy shook her head. "There's no way in hell I'd forgive myself if you got hurt out there. People can doubt those Nazi's all they want, but their scientists are pretty good."

"When will I see you again?"

Daisy laid a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know. I'll probably need to go dark, just to be safe, and there's always a chance I won't make it-"

"Bullshit," Peter rasped. "You always make it through. And you will again, if not for yourself, then for me."

Daisy gently shook him by the shoulder and offered him the first smile he had ever seen on her face. "I can't promise to come back, but I can promise that I sure as hell will fight as hard as I can to return."

"Good enough." Peter turned around and embraced his friend and mentor figure in a hug. "Just don't die out there, alright?"

Daisy laughed what was probably her first laugh in a long time. "Hunter was right. It is good to hear that."


End file.
